


Early Morning, Glorious Morning

by EnnynDurin



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnnynDurin/pseuds/EnnynDurin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Very well, if you refuse to wake up I'll have to use...alternative measures' a rather smug grin planted on Merlin's face, 'One...two...three...oh well, you called for it' to be quite honest with himself, he hadn't yet decided what to do, but suddenly he felt the most undeniable urge to wake the prince with a kiss, which he did, by firmly placing his lips on Arthur's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning, Glorious Morning

Merlin walked through the castle making his way to the sire's room, heavy steps a sign of obvious tiredness; performing every single task Arthur thought as fit for his manservant wasn't an easy life. When he reached his destination, and after simply staying in front of the massive door for quite a while, Merlin decided it was best not to knock, after all, the prat didn't deserve knocking. Inside the Prince's royal chambers Merlin found a much sprawled Arthur lying on his bed. You'd expect him to be curled up and inside it, but no, not really. It was summer; a hot breeze was all over the castle, sleeping warmly wasn't an option, or a pleasant thing to do.  
He walked towards the sleeping man 'Oi! Wake up! You royal pratiness...it's time to GET UP!'  
Arthur didn't move, he simply lay there, sleeping like an ugly baby. Then Merlin had an idea, and you know what happens when he gets those. 'Very well, if you refuse to wake up I'll have to use...alternative measures' a rather smug grin planted on Merlin's face, 'One...two...three...oh well, you called for it' to be quite honest with himself, he hadn't yet decided what to do, but suddenly he felt the most undeniable urge to wake the prince with a kiss, which he did, by firmly placing his lips on Arthur's. It was gentle, Merlin wasn't by far an expert and, regardless of all the bragging, Arthur didn't seem to have much of it too.  
He stayed there, and if he had a clock, he would be staring at it for the prince refused to move. He deepened the kiss, a sleeping man not showing much resistance. It was weird 'Oi, sire...wake up will you?' said Merlin, still touching Arthur's lips.  
And then the impossible happened and Arthur woke up, but oh. wait, that wasn't the worse; the next thing was the turning point for a in denial Merlin currently enjoying a kiss with his future king, the real surprise being when Arthur pushed him so Merlin fell on top of him, deepening their kiss, tongue exploring his mouth that gladly granted him access, hands caressing his sides, sheets tangled in them. 'Arthur!' said Merlin between caresses 'please sire, stop!'  
'Why?' whispered Arthur.  
'Well you idiot, this is not a proper thing to do with your manservant! And I'm a man!'  
‘Couldn’t care less, actually, I'm thinking you should wake me up like this every morning.' said a mischievous looking Arthur. 'And this is the part where you say "gladly My Lord"'.  
'Blahblah...gladly you royal lord of a mmfhfhffhhf'  
Arthur proceeded to shut him up with a kiss. Yes indeed, a glorious morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short and very old, I also have no idea what punctuation and grammar rules are.


End file.
